A Letter for You
by Sugercube75
Summary: Yao decides it's time to express his feelings so he writes a letter. Rating will rise.
1. Chapter 1

A Letter For You.

Yao decides it's time to tell Ivan how he feels. Gakuen Hetalia.

Dear Ivan,

How should I start? I'm really no good at writing letters...this is so silly, maybe I just won't send this to you...geeze, maybe I should just shut up and write, shì? Ok, well, here it goes.

Vanya, have I ever told you how much you make me smile? Even when you're not even trying? Or how whenever I'm down about who knows what, you always seem to be there for me? Do you remember that one time when it started pouring rain after school and I had forgotten my umbrella, then you came and offered to share yours? Or that time in high school when someone had left a note in your locker on valentines day and they said they loved you, you just crumpled it up and threw it away and replied "I already love someone."...I wonder who you ment...

Vanya, I wonder, who do you love? Because the person I love is always very close to me. He is smart, and always knows what he wants. He is strong and tall. He likes the warm summer days, can you guess who it is? He likes to tease me and give me hugs. He has two sisters. An older and a younger. He is younger than me, but not by alot. Can you tell yet?

It's you. I can't tell you when I started loving you, I can't remember when it turned out this way...but I do, I love you with all my heart. I hope this doesn't change how you see me...I hope you love me too. Please don't hate me. Please never push me away. Please love me back. Vanya, I love you.

-Yao.

_**A/N: **__Waaah! A last minute present for my dear lil ~*Yao-Yao*~! 3 Happy birthday Sweetheart~! Hope everyone likes it! \;3;/_

_-Love Sugercube_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thank You All For The Reviews and Faves I've Gotten So Far! It makes me glad I'm entertaining people with this silly little idea! / Gosh, I'll just shut up now! Love ya! 3**_

_**This chapter includes a male!Taiwan~ Enjoy! **_

"Now, just slip it in his locker, and then walk calmly away, aru...", Yao thought simply to himself. "Don't stop to talk to anyone, don't look around, just do it.", Yao quickly approached a row of lockers in the crowded halls of World Academy. He had spent hours last night writing and rewriting that simle little note. Quicky and quietly as to not perk anyone's notice, Yao stuffed the folded note inside one of the locker slits and it fell inside. Done. Mission accomplished, now retreat. And as he turned to run away from the crime scene he smacked into what felt like a wall and fell backwards. "Aiyah! Sorry, sorry, aru!", Yao cried looking up to see the towering Russian he had writen his note for, Ivan Braginski.

"Ah, Yao-Yao! Are you ok?", Ivan asked as be reached out his hand for Yao.

"F-fine, Vanya...", Yao replied taking the hand and letting the other help him up. "I-I have to go, aru!" and with that, Yao sprinted off down the hall.

"Da? Yao-Yao is so strange!"

Yao didn't stop until he had reached his next class. Inside was all the other countries that were located on the continent Asia. All of Yao's 'siblings' were in this class with him. Kiku Honda, Mei Xiao, Im Yong Soo and all the others.

"Anikiiiiii!", Yong Soo cried as he ran over and groped Yao.

"Aiyah! Yong Soo!", Yao yelped as he shoved Yong Soo away.

"On edge? You look a bit tense, Yao. ", Mei looked over from his desk and smiled. Mei was nosey and kind of an obnoxious pretty boy. He represented Taiwan. The little brat _was _ Yao's younger brother. Though their last names were different they were siblings.

"Not at all, aru. Yong Soo, go sit down.", Yao ordered and Yong Soo pouted but obeyed and went to sit in his desk across the room. "Why would you ask, aru?"

"No reason, you were up pretty late last night, why?", Mei smiled at Yao knowingly. Yao sighed and sat down in his seat next to Mei. It's going to be a long day...

"I was studying, aru.", Yao replied boredly as he took out a notebook.

"If you say so~", Mei said with a smirk as the bell for class to begin rang.

"It's going to be a long, long day, aru...", Yao thought acidly.

_**A/N Notes- Waaah! Chapter 2 out! Just finished this, I hope my male!Taiwan didn't piss you guys off...I hope to get the next chapter out soon and to not lose interest in this!**_

_**-Sugercube**_


End file.
